


Hard To Say It

by himemiyatorii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyatorii/pseuds/himemiyatorii
Summary: Makoto attempts a confession.





	Hard To Say It

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how to write or end things please take my garbage

Makoto took a deep breath, and stared down at his hands.  
After he was sure he was ready, he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror in front of him, a determined look painted on his face.  
He breathed in deeply and puffed out his chest, planning how to word his confession.  
He started to speak, mimicking how he'd act when he actually confessed.   
“Isara-kun, I-”  
Makoto was then immediately interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door.  
“Oh, hello Makoto,” he heard.  
It was Mao Isara’s voice. _Of course it was._  
Makoto cleared his throat and straightened his posture. “H-hello, Isara-kun…!” he said, trying to hide his nervousness. “What are you doing here…?”  
Mao looked at him, perplexed. “Going to the bathroom? I don't know what else I would be here for,” he answered with a chuckle.  
Makoto gulped, his throat feeling much, much too dry. “R-right. Um, carry on, then…”  
Mao nodded and went to one of the stalls. As soon as he was out of sight, Makoto looked at himself in the mirror again. He sighed and turned on the sink to wash his face. Hopefully he would calm down, and he could move on and forget that Mao actually walked in on him practicing to confess.  
 _What kind of dunce has to practice a love confession?_ he thought. _It's supposed to come naturally, isn't it? Ugh…_  
Makoto set his glasses down and doused his face with water. He dried off his face and put his glasses back on, and stared at himself in the mirror, praying Mao would finish up and leave as soon as possible.  
When Mao came out of the stall to wash his hands, Makoto looked down into the sink, trying extremely hard not to be noticed. When Mao finished washing his hands, however, he looked over at Makoto.  
“Makoto, is something wrong? You seem distressed.”  
Makoto’s heart raced, and he gulped in a desperate attempt to stop his throat from being so painfully dry. It didn't work at all, however, and now he felt like an idiot.  
Mao cleared his throat. “Makoto, if you're sick, I'll take you to the infirmary. I don't want you overworking yourself.”  
Makoto shut his eyes. “I-I'm not sick.”  
He instantly regretted it. It would have been so much easier to say he was sick, and have it be over and done with.  
Mao reached down to put his hand on Makoto’s forehead, and Makoto jumped at the motion.  
“I’m just checking to see if you have a fever, okay? You look sick,” Mao said, frowning.  
Makoto took a deep breath. “I-Isara-kun, I promise I'm not sick. I have something to tell you.”  
 _Great,_ he thought. _Now there's no going back._  
Mao smiled. “Of course. You can tell me anything.”  
Makoto sighed. He really had to do this, didn’t he?  
He shut his eyes tight, and pretended he was talking to the mirror again.  
“Isara-kun… I…”  
“You?”  
Makoto took a deep breath. “I-I love you, Isara-kun.”  
Mao’s eyes widened. “You do?”  
Makoto cracked an eye open to look at Mao, but quickly became much too nervous.   
“Y-you’re always here for me… I feel… I feel warm around you. You’re so talented, you’re hardworking, strong, helpful, everything and more. You're so wonderful, Isara-kun. I just… I really love you.”  
His palms were sweating, so he rubbed them on his uniform pants, keeping his eyes tightly shut.  
Makoto didn't move for a while, but he felt a warm hand on his cheek, and opened his eyes. He stared in bewilderment at Mao, whose eyes were starting to water with tears.  
Makoto jumped, afraid that he had upset Mao.  
“Isara-kun, d-did I say something wrong…?!”  
Mao sighed contently. “Not at all… I'm very happy. Thank you so much for telling me.”  
Makoto pressed his hand against Mao’s. “Does this… do you…”  
Mao smiled and wiped his eyes “I love you, Makoto. I love you more than anyone else. I want to keep you safe forever. I want you to always be happy.”  
Makoto’s bottom lip started to tremble. He let out a weak chuckle. “Great,” he mumbled. “Now you're going to make me cry too.”  
Mao laughed and wrapped his arms around Makoto. Makoto rested his head on Mao’s shoulder.  
“Thank you s-so much, Isara-kun.”  
Mao chuckled. “I think you deserve the thanks more than I do.”  
Makoto smiled as tears streaked gently down his cheeks. Nothing had gone as he expected, but it had all gone right in the end.


End file.
